Прелюдия
, также известная как , является одной из самых распространённых мелодий в серии ''Final Fantasy''. Она часто играет в главном меню, например в коллекции Finest Fantasy for Advance. Стоит отметить, что Нобуо Уэмацу написал Прелюдию в последний моменты разработки оригинальной Final Fantasy, и это заняло у него всего 10 минут. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Прелюдия играет в начале игры, в том числи и на экране выбора профессий. Также её можно услышать во время открытия карты мира. Final Fantasy II "Прелюдия" играет в домах с исцеляющей статуей, а также в главном меню. Final Fantasy III The "Prelude" plays in the New Game screen. "Prelude" is also part of the "The Evil Power of the Underworld" track on the ''Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. ''Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:FFIV_DS_Crystal_Room.jpg|100px|right|A Crystal Room in the DS version of ''Final Fantasy IV.]] The "Prelude" plays in the New Game screen, in the Crystal Rooms and during The End screen. In the DS version, it also plays during the minigame Rosa's Measured Meditations when training the Eidolon Whyt. Edward describes it as "a very difficult piece" in the Music Box section of the DS version. ''Final Fantasy V 100px|right|The Garula attacks the Water Crystal in Walse Tower. The "Prelude" plays in the New Game screen (GBA release only) and in the Crystal Rooms. Final Fantasy VI The "Prelude" plays in the New Game screen, in the Beginner's House and during the "The End" screen. Final Fantasy VII 100px|right The "Prelude" plays at the last part of the Game Over tune, in the opening credits, and after the credits in a space background. Also, in the demo version of the game, a remix of the theme can be heard during the menu screen. Final Fantasy VIII 100px|right The "Prelude" plays during the Game Over screen and also in the last parts of the game's ending theme. A variation very similar to the one from the ''Final Fantasy VII demo can be heard during the menu screen of the game's demo, although it uses slightly different samples and is a bit higher-pitched. ''Final Fantasy IX 100px|right The "Prelude" plays during the game over screen and at the end (Blackjack game). An arrangement of it makes the Crystal World theme. Final Fantasy X A very upbeat mix of the "Prelude" plays at the very start of the game, when the player is introduced to Tidus in Dream Zanarkand. It also plays when the player first learns about the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy XI The music is present in the Final Fantasy XI Play page of PlayOnline and appears in the end of the opening movie. It plays during various mission cutscenes. Final Fantasy XII The Prelude, with vocals, is played during the first part of the opening scene. It is similar to its appearance in ''Final Fantasy VII. It is titled "Loop Demo" in the original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Prelude plays on the main title screen, when deciding to select a new game or not. Final Fantasy XIII Although not played on the intro or outro of the game like much of the series does, a portion of short and fast piano variation of the theme can be heard, mixed within the track named "The Sunleth Waterscape". A very different theme called "Prelude to Final Fantasy XIII" plays during the introductory movie. Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Eclipse" contains an arrangement of the "Prelude" theme. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Divine Protection of the Crystal" is an arrangement of the original Prelude. Elements of the Prelude are heard within the track named "Peaceful Times". It has similar instrumental beats from ''Dissidia and Dissidia 012 as it was composed by Takeharu Ishimoto. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Prelude returns to the main series with "Prelude - Remembrance" in the ''Final Fantasy XIV / Field Tracks album. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The "Prelude" appears in two tracks; the intro and outro of the track "P.R. Movie", and at the end of "Battle's End", the victory fanfare. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A small version of the "Prelude" is played when St. Ivalice transforms into the world of Ivalice, after a formation of ''Undeniable Anxiety is played. The music is absent at the Original Soundtrack, though. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited A portion of the intro is played in the track "Top Title". The track can be found in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Prelude plays in the new game menu, and at the start and the end of the Opening FMV. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light A remix of the theme can be heard in the background of the ocean theme. Vocal Collections Vocal arrangements of the Prelude are featured in the music albums Final Fantasy: Pray and Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow. ''Pray'' The version that appears in Pray is only a multilayered vocalization of Prelude's central melody. ''Love Will Grow'' Lyrics :Dream in your heart :I feel in asleep night :But there is only stars :Like tears of the moon :Like silent moon :And on and on :So the sad will fall and fall :But I think all the dream :Is true any day, for anyone :Love in your eyes :I feel in clear sky :But there is only winds :Like sighs of the earth :Like weeping earth :Still on and on :So the pain will blow and blow :But I wish all the love :Is free any day, for anyone. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon "Prelude" is arranged and performed in the style of Irish Celtic music on this album. Final Fantasy IV: Minimum Album The album contains a remix of the Prelude, called "The Prelude (Crystal Mix)". Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV This album contains a piano arrangement of the theme performed by Reiko Nomura. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III This album contains a piano arrangement of the "Prelude" theme from the original ''Final Fantasy, titled "Prelude ~ Opening". ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Prelude" is the second track on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''Final Fantasy Remix A remix of the song by DJ duo Ante is included on this album. 20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Prelude" is part of the "FINAL FANTASY" Final Fantasy-Final Fantasy III Medley," performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "Prelude" is included in this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra. Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy The original "Prelude" from the original ''Final Fantasy was part of the "Final Fantasy Medley I-III 2004," a piece performed during a concert tour featuring music from the Final Fantasy series that toured Japan from March 12th to April 16th, 2004. ''Chocobo Racing Titled "Crystal Legend", composed by Kenji Ito, it is a synthesized child version played before the last race in the Story mode. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Prelude that can be heard is supposed to be the from the original ''Final Fantasy, but has a second melody that started to sound in the Final Fantasy VII's Prelude. It sounds in the mini-games' preludes and endings. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Titled "A Memory Returned", arranged by Yuko Takahashi, it is the arrange version from ''Final Fantasy XI "Prelude". ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring There are two versions, depending on the Soundtrack selected, played at the Reactor arena. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars While Yoko Shimomura composed most of the soundtrack, the theme still appears. The track is named Conversation with Culex and plays after Mario defeats Culex, a hidden Easter Egg character. ''Kingdom Hearts A sample of the Prelude can be heard in the track "March Caprice". Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In the song titled "Naminé," part of the Prelude can be heard in the background, although the final part of the sample has a slightly faster pace than the rest of it. Merchandise thumb|Музыкальная шкатулка. A music box that plays the "Prelude" has been released by Square in 2002, known as Final Fantasy XI Music Box. The music boxes were made in limited numbers and only available in Japan. Unlike the music box for ''Final Fantasy V and the "Aerith's Theme" music box, this one is not made of wood but of clear plastic, with the text "Final Fantasy XI" on the cover. en:Prelude es:Preludio Категория:Музыка